1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to dynamic memory allocation and more specifically to a virtual memory structure for coprocessors having memory allocation limitations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conventional coprocessors have memory allocation limitations and are unable to dynamically allocate memory during execution of a program. These conventional coprocessors limit a program to a maximum amount of memory that is allocated to the program before execution of the program begins. For some programs, however, the maximum amount of memory that may be needed during execution is not known. If, during execution, the amount of memory allocated to the program is insufficient, then the execution of the program fails.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a technique for providing additional memory to a program during execution.